


Glitter Bomb

by writersblock101



Series: "Why Couldn't I Have Been an Only Child?" [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian is dramatic, Duke is worried, Glitter Bombs, Jason is a troll, No Incest, Pranks, Revenge, Siblings, What else is new?, and a dumbass, and done with everyone's shit, when his dad is "I am the Night", who is suprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersblock101/pseuds/writersblock101
Summary: Jason is a troll, Damian is pissed, and Duke is happy to not be involved.
Relationships: Duke Thomas & Damian Wayne
Series: "Why Couldn't I Have Been an Only Child?" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664611
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Glitter Bomb

It was a small, white, cylinder package. If it had been sent to Duke, he would’ve known not to risk opening it inside or anywhere near his room, but Damian isn’t as in tune with trends, nor was he amused to learn about the newest way to prank your enemies: glitter bombs. 

His rage increased when he realized Jason sent it, but his rampage was short-lived with Damian realized Jason is not in the Manor. Instead, Damian became something worse: calculating. Damian’s blind rage usually ended with a violent fight initiated with one of his many katanas, but his calculated rage was dragged out and terrifying. Jason was now at war with his little brother, whether he believed he was or not. Knowing Jason, this was very intentional. 

While Damian is not angry with Duke and actually seemed like he might even like Duke a little bit, Duke still steered clear of him; however, he was fairly surprised when Damian calmly entered the library and pulled down a large dictionary. He flipped through the large book, glitter still shimmering in his dark hair then paused and read out loud: 

“‘Revenge: Bestowing retaliation on the fiend who ruined my day using disastrous methods, henceforth make their life a living hell’.”

Duke slowly looks up from his book over at Damian. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s not what that means…” He says slowly. 

Damian snaps the book shut with one hand. 

“It is today,” Then he leaves the library. 

“Godspeed, Jason,” Duke shakes his head, returning his attention to his book. “Godspeed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Got any request or ideas for our favorite superhero family to get up to? Sent me a message on tumblr @writingblock101


End file.
